


You May Be Perfect

by May_Ravenstaff



Series: Moments in Transition [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling, Drama, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender Identity, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Nervousness, Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, Winter, god this is the gayest thing i've written, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Ravenstaff/pseuds/May_Ravenstaff
Summary: Robyn loves May's hands.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/May Marigold
Series: Moments in Transition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You May Be Perfect

There weren't many occasions for Robyn to hold someone's hand. Shake? Yes. Help someone up? Sometimes. Clutch palms together in an intimate moment to determine the validity of someone's statement or feelings? Surprisingly often.

Robyn decided she liked holding May's hand.

Oh, who was she kidding. That wasn't a decision—she'd known that for weeks. Months. Maybe as far back as when she picked May up off the street, beaten and bruised. When that woman (not that she'd known at a glance, much to her shame) looked at her with a mix of both fear and defiance. It had been a look Robyn knew, the kind when you knew something bad was coming but you still gave them the finger.

So yeah, Robyn knew they'd get along back then. It took one to know one. Not that she'd known all of what May had been through (and not that May was eager to tell anyone) but Robyn had her own fair share of unpleasant memories.

Fiona had once joked, in private, "Wow, you're like, fucked up enough for each other." Robyn had spat out what she'd been drinking, plenty tipsy like the faunus had been as well, and Fiona had laughed, elaborating, "People who have been hurt know empathy better than anyone, I just think both of you could use that."

Upon reflection the next morning (and a hangover), Robyn agreed. Well, at least it didn't help that her feelings for May were as sure as the sunrise.

Joanna had cried from laughing, when Robyn had admitted to being somewhat taken with May when they first met. "You're telling me," she said between breaths, "you're so gay that you saw a cute girl on the street, didn't know her at all, and took her home? Not only that, you patched her up, let her live here, let her join the team, and recruited her to your political efforts? Like, I knew lesbians moved fast, but damn, Hill."

Flustered, she'd shot back with a rather weak dig at Joanna and Fiona. They'd both found it laughable, her attempt. "I mean, we at least didn't pick each other up like you would a lost dog," Fiona giggled. There was no bite to the comment, of course, but Robyn still flushed, embarrassed.

So yes, it was a culmination of many things that brought her here, holding May Marigold's hand. Hands were important, to Robyn. Most people she'd been with before assumed some sort of scheme whenever she'd tried to hold their hands. They'd say, "Are you trying to get me to admit to something?" or another accusation of the sort. Robyn had heard a lot of them, at this point.

But May didn't flinch away. No, in fact, as they walked home from the small little fireworks display they'd gone to as a first date, May had taken _her_ hand. No hesitation, just bold action, something that astonished Robyn. She hadn't pinned May as the first move type and as Robyn was that sort of girl, she found it intoxicating to be on the receiving end.

She told herself (in a voice suspiciously similar to Fiona's), that she, Robyn Hill, was a fucking mess of a lesbian.

Who got this excited about hands? Hands! Sure, May's were smooth between the callouses and smaller than hers and they might not fit perfectly together but surely the imperfections were what made them so theirs and every twitch of May's fingers sent electricity through Robyn because she was _here-in-this-moment-with-May_ and that was a place she'd barely allowed herself to dream of, so woefully pathetic that she hadn't assumed that maybe, just maybe, May might have felt something for her and that—

"You okay there?" May asked, concerned. That cute little scarf of hers was pulled up just under her mouth, lips poking out into the Mantle cold as the newest dusting of snow trickled down. "If that was too much," she began, starting to pull her hand away.

"No!" Robyn gasped, damn near grabbing May's entire arm and pulling it close. May raised her eyebrows and offered a halfcocked smile. Not too eager, but definitely not off-putting. Well played, Marigold.

"Oh, wow, you're warm," May said, using that as an excuse to stand a bit closer to Robyn as they walked through a lamp lit street just a few blocks away from home. May, in contrast, was freezing. She was always cold. When Robyn had asked, she'd answered, "Hormones. Guess puberty just said fuck being warm."

So Robyn was happy to share, going so far as to sling an arm around May. And her huntress cuddled in more and that was the May she knew, a firecracker, but also reticent and shy. Not that May would necessarily appreciate either of those adjectives, but when pressed she'd probably begrudgingly accept them. Maybe.

"Thank you," May said, breaking the silence as they drew closer to the apartment. "Tonight was…perfect," she breathed.

"The night's still young if you want it to be," Robyn murmured. For the life of her, she had no idea how crowded the street was. All she could focus on was May, so close to her.

"Why, Robyn, are you asking me up to your apartment?" May chuckled.

Robyn smiled. "See, now I was gonna ask you the same thing."

They lived together with the other two, of course. Which totally made the entire prospect of a date terrifying to Robyn in the instance it went wrong. Because of course if she treated May wrong, her little bluebird would have flown back up to Atlas never to return, back to her cage.

(Even Robyn knew that would never happen, but her confidence wasn't as unshakable as she pretended. Plus, May turning her down could have happened).

But it didn't. And here they were. The weeks and weeks of stress weighing on Robyn's shoulders still evaporated even now, like she herself hadn't accepted she was here yet.

Now the voice in her head sounded like Joanna. "If Fiona and I can make it work, surely the glorious leader of the Happy Huntresses can make it work?"

The duo—couple?—walked in comfortable silence into their apartment building, past the always-unstaffed front desk, and up the shitty creaky stairs with the fifth one that bent further with each foot pressed down.

And then they were at their door; home.

Robyn finally parted from May to fish her key out of her pocket. Fiona and Joanna had graciously volunteered to clear out for the night to give the two space (though Robyn wondered how much that was for her benefit and how much was for those two to watch her composure crumble at implications that laid strewn at the feet of the offer).

They were good friends. Family, she amended. They were her world. As was May.

"Ha!" Robyn cheered as she jiggled the key past the worn tumblers and got it to turn. They needed a new doorknob. Normally Robyn got pissed whenever she had to work that damn key, but tonight she couldn't even bring herself to care.

They walked in and turned on the lights, dim from the cheap variety of blubs. Though if she forgot about that being the reason, Robyn could almost call it romantic. Almost.

May shivered and started walking to her room. "Be right back," she called. "Time to sacrifice looking good for being warm."

Robyn watched her walk to get changed, loving seeing May in outfits that went beyond practical and let her explore femininity. They way her eyes lit up when wearing something screamed woman instead of her huntress gear made Robyn's heart skip a beat because damn it, May looked _happy._ Scowls weren't meant for her (despite what she might say) and Robyn didn't care if it made her sound like a sappy teen, but May's smile lit up her world.

As she watched May walk back, wearing sweatpants and a fuzzy turtleneck with her gigantic blanket (her one sole luxury she afforded herself) wrapped around her shoulders, Robyn wondered when she'd fallen so far. She was gone, so far gone, for this woman.

May sat down at the couch, gesturing to Robyn with the blanket. "Cuddle?" she offered in a way that seemed so un-May-like but only because Robyn hadn't seen that side of her.

Robyn nodded and she was in and out of her room in a tank top and shorts faster than a speed semblance. May had their TV on to something mindless as Robyn sat down next to her. The blanket descended down on them, heavy, warm, safe. Or maybe that was just May next to her.

"Jeez, you're pathetic," Fiona jibed in the back of her mind with a laugh. Fuck it, maybe she was. Maybe she was a sapphic disaster for this woman and maybe that was just how things were going to be. Robyn didn't care.

They settled into each other, May in Robyn's arms as she leaned her head against her chest. Before long, May's shivering subsided and she sighed with contentment.

"Thanks, May," Robyn murmured.

"Hmm?" May titled her head up to meet the woman's eyes. "For what?"

There were plenty of insecure things Robyn wanted to say, fears that she wanted to voice. Things like 'putting up with me' or 'staying with us'. Things that would betray a worry that May would leave, something Robyn was not ready to voice.

Instead, she said, "Tonight. I've never…I've never felt like that with anyone."

May _blushed_ and Robyn wished she'd gotten a picture (though she definitely had sneakily taken a photo of May watching the fireworks, face illuminated with reds, blues, and golds. She was sure May hadn't noticed and Robyn wanted to treasure the moment, the slice of time she'd managed to steal away for herself).

"Robyn," May said, somewhat indignant. "I think you're going to notice this soon, but I _kinda_ like you." Her voice was teasing, with an edge to it. And Robyn finally saw that May was just as nervous as her as she tried to deflect or disarm or whatever it was her response meant.

Robyn didn't know what to say, so instead she acted. She bent down and snared May's lips in hers.

May gasped into the kiss, eyes shooting open with shock. For a blissful moment they stayed connected, then May pulled back.

It took several seconds for Robyn to even realize what had happened and before her mind could properly work, she was apologizing. "Oh my gods, May, I'm so sorry. I didn't even ask, I fucked up, I—"

May shook her head, but it didn't dispel her clear discomfort. "Robyn, no, it's not that, it's—"

"—want to stop, just let me know, I'll go now—"

"Robyn!" May damn near shouted, pulling the woman out of her spiral.

"Yeah?" she asked.

May held up her hand. "Semblance," she said. On instinct, Robyn complied and grasped that same hand that belonged to the woman of her affections. Her aura pulsed, ready.

"Robyn, you didn't do anything wrong," May spoke, tone even and her eyes not leaving Robyn's.

A moment. Then, truth. Relief passed through Robyn before she could whisper, "Then…?"

May looked away, pulling away some. "Look," she started. "I know you're all experienced with all this. I'm…not."

Robyn said nothing, hanging onto every word.

"Fuck," muttered May, closing her eyes. "Fuck it. Look, that was my first kiss. And tonight was my first time doing anything…" She took a breath. "My first time as May."

"Oh," Robyn said.

May grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Don't you think for a second this is your fault. Stop being a leader for a second and blaming yourself for everything. That was _nice_. Tonight was amazing, I want to make out with you so fucking much, you don't even understand. I just, well, I don't think I can go that fast. That was…a lot."

Robyn nodded and she thought she understood. While May told her not to, Robyn still kicked herself for not being more careful. Of course May wasn't the slut Robyn was, flirting with women everywhere she could and going further with some.

"Hey, knock it off," May said. "I know that look, you're blaming yourself."

"Sorry," Robyn apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't ask."

May leaned in closer. "You didn't do anything wrong," May repeated like a mantra. "Just…this is all new to me. Be…gentle." The last word was a whisper that almost went unheard, like May herself couldn't believe she said it.

Robyn saw the woman May hid away from the world, the one that was oh so fragile a single gust of wind would topple her. May detested making her problems others' to deal with, especially the other three's. But the little girl who had never gotten a chance to be a little girl and deep down still doubted she was a woman, Robyn saw her for the first time. May tried so hard to bury her, to pretend she didn't exist and that everything she had to put up with from the world didn't get to her, that she really was fully and truly the aloof and hard woman she presented.

May was scared, and Robyn held her close.

"Just stop me if I move to fast," Robyn murmured, resting her head atop May's.

She felt May relax back into her arms, the anxiety and fear disappearing. "Maybe I'll be ready next time," she said with a smile.

Robyn couldn't resist. "Oh, a next time? I'm good enough to earn that?" she teased.

May turned, looking her in the eyes. Agile as ever, she pressed a quick peck to Robyn's cheek. "Robyn, I think you may be perfect." And she turned back, nuzzling into Robyn.

And Robyn, she sat dumbfounded, wondering what she did to deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> What, me? Projecting my terrifying insecurity of how to be a trans person in a relationship with a woman because I am so nervous about how to be me after not being me for so long as I start to maybe enter a relationship for the first time since coming out?
> 
> Never heard of her.


End file.
